


Good Save

by fyeahimking



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: because she realizes just how much raven needs him, clarke is giving up finn, finn obviously isn't cool with that but who cares, i didn't write onesided for any of them because it isnt really, i wrote a bit of backstory for raven, its finn, just what i kind of feel is right, raven and clarke just as friends, so to speak, sorry if you dont like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahimking/pseuds/fyeahimking
Summary: this is what your mother meant when she told you to be strong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago and I wanted to post it but I just didn't I guess. I remember I was watching Contents Under Pressure (s;1, e;7) and it's when Finn gets stabbed (and therefore poisoned) and obviously it's already canon that Clarke gives up on Finn but I kind of felt like it needed something more and I had this idea. I've actually had it a few times with the show and maybe I'll post those another time, but this is one I was actually okay with. If you like it let me know. 
> 
> I don't have a song for this because really the only things I've been listening to are the Moana soundtrack and Hamilton and I don't really think those work here.
> 
> Read this after you've finished if you'd like: There's a part that I've written that I've realized may cause confusion if you don't understand how to read it, if that makes sense. Clarke says, "She needs you to be okay and I'm not going to be the reason she isn't okay." It's meant to mean that Raven needs Finn, in her life, as her boyfriend, in whatever way, she needs him to be there so that she can be okay. And Clarke isn't going to take him from her, therefore she's not going to be the reason Raven isn't okay.

She’s pacing, wondering how long it will take for her footsteps to make marks on the floor. At this point she honestly can’t count how many times she’s done this, worried relentlessly about something she really had no control over.  


Then there’s a groan and when she looks over her shoulder he’s moving, trying to raise his head to look around. She can’t help the smile that spreads across her face nor can she fight the overwhelming amount of relief that blooms in her heart.  


“Hey,” he says in this kind of tired and scratchy voice.  


“Hey.” She whispers back faintly, smiling all the while.  


She leans over him and he offers, “Good save,” as a thank you.  


Her eyes trail over to Raven’s sleeping form, just a few feet away. “It wasn’t just me.” She says, unable to fight the disdain that’s trickling into her voice.  


He seems to miss it, both the look and her tone, breaking out into a beaming smile. She can’t help seeing his smiling face, smiling at her like he’s in love, the way he should be smiling at Raven. It flashes before Clarke’s eyes, Raven’s broken-voiced scream of, “He’s all I have!” as she electrocuted the Grounder, the tears streaming down her face.  


She hates herself for what she’s about to say but she also loves herself for being strong enough to say it. “She needs you, Finn.” Her eyebrows press together a little and her eyes prick with tears. “She needs you to be okay and I’m not going to be the reason she isn’t okay.”  


Clarke looks down at his face, can see the denial bubbling up in his throat but as he stares at her blue eyes, as he falls into the pain hiding in them, he realizes that Clarke’s right. He remembers all the tales of Raven’s mother wobbling around the house with black market liquor and the strange men Raven had grown up with, constantly wondering which was her father. He thinks of all the times she’s thanked him for saving her, for helping her heal. He knows she’s strong but he knows that a lot of that has come from him, he knows that despite wanting to deny it.  


“Raven,” Clarke calls, Finn watching her as she watches Raven stir. “He’s awake.” She says with a smile, a real one, at the excitement flitting across Raven’s features. “He was asking for you.”  


She watches for a few seconds, as Raven’s eyes fill with tears and her words fall out from between her teeth. “I thought I lost you.” The brunette whispers, a huge smile spreading across her face.  


Clarke turns before they hug but she can still see it in her head, clear as day, as though she still is watching them. She looks over her shoulder briefly and wishes she hadn’t when she finds Finn watching her while Raven falls into his chest.  


_This is what she meant, Clarke,_ she tells herself as she leaves the dropship, _this is what your mother meant when she told you to be strong._


End file.
